An AlphaOmega Adventure
by TheCandyCup
Summary: A girl named Alpha, thought to be too weak for anything goes on an adventure of a lifetime. OC's Needed. Rated T for some Serious Chapters.
1. Alpha

**Hi Peops This Is My First FanFic Ever. Oc's Are Needed And The Best Will Be Accepted until Alpha Beats The Psycy City Gym Leader.**

* * *

><p>Name:Alpha<p>

Back Story:A Very Energetic Girl. Her Father is Very overprotective so she does not do alot. Pokemon Naturally Care about her for some reason. She Has Been Having Dreams About A Mysterious White Pokemon with a Golden Ring Around it.

Pokemon Team: Special Kirlia she got when she was 9. It is pink where it should be green. Partner Pokemon. Nicknamed Kirly. Moves: Psycic,Telekinesis,Teleport,Psyco Cut.  
>Special Riolu she got when she was 10. It is white when it should be : Aura Sphere, Low Kick, Detect,Mach Punch.<p>

Appearance: Clothes like Dawns Only Completley White With No Hat.

* * *

><p><strong>Short But I Will Update Soon With More Characters<strong>

**OC Setup **

**Name:**

**Back Story:**

**Pokemon's Apearances,Nicknames,Moves:**

**If Friendly,Rival,Or Team Omega Member:**

**Characters Apearance:**

**If Friend or Rival are they Trainer,Coodinater,Gym Leader:**

**If Omega Member what rank Grunt,Commander,or Boss:**

**R&R Pleeeeeeezzz**


	2. Out On My Own

**HI! Im back with a new chapter for you guys! This Story is based off of the games Diamond,Pearl,Platinum So The Set Up Of the Region is the Same and so is The Pokemon found in the Region. This Story Is coming from Alpha's Journal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , If I did I would Be Swimming in My Pikachu shaped Pool XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

I woke up on my 13th Bithday super excited because Today i get to go on my very own Journey. So I jumped out of bed and took a nice long shower. After that I Got Dressed In My Special Outfit. It consists Of A White Scarf, A White blouse under a Grey V-necked Sleeveless Shirt That Ends in a W Pattern With a White Skirt that ends in a frill. I Packed a Big Pink Jacket And A Heavier Pink Scarf. That's Packed in my large White and Pink bag. In there I also have Six PokeBalls, A Map of Alpha the Region not me, and my Journal will go in there as soon as I'm done writing in it.

So, after I brush my Hair I Go Downstairs and eat breakfast My mother made Chocolate Chip Pancakes, I LOVE them. I was done in three minutes,basically. I put my plate in the sink and went into the living to hang out with my Sister, who Just Got back From Her Pokemon Journey, She lost to the Champion. She's not tellin Who the Champion is though. I have an Older brother But He is in another region, He won against the Champion, but he wanted to take the challenge of becoming a Pokemon Master instead of staying in Alpha being Champion. We all miss Him But He calls us every week to let us know he's OK. I admire him so much.

After about 2 Hour of planning with my Mom and Dad about my trip, It was time for me to leave. I ran upstairs to get my Bag. I went outside to Say good bye to my family, but All of my Small Town was there. I geuss it's not often someone here goes on a pokemon journey. After Saying Goodbye to everyone and hugging my family for a large amount of time. I walked to edge of the Town.

I turned around to look at the town I will not see again for a long time

* * *

><p><strong>This took me so long. My little Nephew is distracting me so much<br>My Computer is crapp so it is stupid.**


	3. Quick Encounters redone

**Hey! I decided to redo the second chapter because so many people reviewed for me to redo it.  
>Review if you like.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Alpha's POV<span>

Well, it wasn't five minutes until I ran into a Pokemon, it was fat and brown and had buck teeth. I turned and ran the opposite way. I hit a tree, well, I thought it was a tree until it started talking."Hey, you okay?" The Tree asked. A hand was held out in front of my face. I put my hand in his. I was face to face with chocolate brown eyes. "Yes" I replied. He was toned but mot too muscular. He had feathered up dark brown hair. He was nicely tanned. He was about as tall as me."I'm Omega" He said. "Alpha" I said. I held out my hand. He shook it.

"Hey I'm going down to the lake, wanna come." He asked. I didn't know what to do. I just met this guy. But there was something special about him. "O-okay." I stuttered. He was different, I could feel it. We walked down the path to the lake. We had a few feet between us. "So, what are you doing out here." He asked. "I am starting my own way in life, you know, an adventure." I answered. "Really, me too. I am going because my Mom is doing some kind of thing for her work." He said. "Where does she work." I asked. "I don't know; She doesn't really talk about it."

We reached the entrance to the lake. It was covered with bushes and trees. They all had beautiful flowers. He picked the prettiest one and gave it to me. I wrapped it into my hair. "Here we are." He said. We walked into the clearing. There was a lady with long black hair and Electric blue streaks, she was wearing an odd costume. All of the sudden, Omega pulled me into a bush. "What are you doing?" I yelled. "SHHHHH!" He hushed. The Lady looked back. "If that's who I think it is, shut up."He said.

The Lady turned around. She walked towards the entrance. She stopped right in front of us. She put her cell phone in her pocket. She looked directly at me. She reached towards me and ripped the flower out of my hair. Along with a few strands.

She walked away. We got out of the bush. I rubbed my head. We walked out of the little clearing. "Wow, that hurt." I said. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah." I replied as we camped out for the night.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Redone!<p> 


	4. More Bios

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Thanks for all the OC's **

**I am not taking any more Gym Leaders**

* * *

><p>Name: Alicia 'Fate' Cerbiros<p>

Back Story: She used to live in Eterna City but ventured too far in the Eterna Forest and got lost. It was that time that Team Galactic showed up and used the forest as an experiment, testing an Infernape's power. As a result, half of the forest was burned, the half that she ventured in. Officer Jenny found her and sent her to the poke-center where her parents were waiting. They then moved to Viridan.

Flygon: Nicknamed Sonic. Is a male. Met as a Trapinch when she got lost in the Viridian Forest. Sonic is calm, trustworthy and stops the fights between Flare and Shade. His first evolution was when he protected Alicia from a Dragonair. Final evolution during a gym battle. His moves are fly, sonic boom, dragon claw and protect.

Ninetail: Nicknamed Flare. Is female. Met as a Vulpix when she was abandoned by her former trainer. Evolved when she found a fire stone. Is friendly and hyper-active. Her moves are confuse ray, flare blitz, fire wheel, safe guard.

Mightyena: Nicknamed Shade. male. Met as a Poochyena at route 1 in Hoenn. evloved when he was battling a Dragonair. He is loyal and proud (a little too proud...). His moves are Shadow ball, suker punch,dig, hidden power.

Leafeon: Nicknamed Leaf. female. Hatched into an eevee. Travelled with Alicia to Sinnoh, Eterna Forest and evolved into a Leafeon. Shy and quiet, she hides behind Alicia's legs when she is called out (not to battle). Moves are Leaf storm, solar beam, giga drain, double team.

If Friendly,Rival,Or Team Omega Member: friendly

Characters Apearance: long, blonde hair tied in two pigtails, ruby red eyes, yellow striped T-shirt, white skirt, brown belts, black leather jacket, scar on her left shoulder, black fingerless gloves, black boots, black backpack

If Friend or Rival are they Trainer,Coodinater,Gym Leader: Coordinator

* * *

><p>Name: Tyler Black<p>

Back Story: She was always in a loving home. But she carried the shadow of her dad and mom on her shoulders. Her dad is one of the elite 4 (Or a gym leader) and her mom has won the grand festival three times. So everyone she meets thinks she's as strong as her dad or as elegant as her mom. But, through all this one thing made her still stick around. Her grandemother, she is a breeder and when she was 8 she was given an egg to take care of. It hatched into an Absol who is now her best buddy.

Pokemon's Apearances,Nicknames,Moves:

Absol or Shadow: Slash, Thunder, Shadow claws, Shadow Ball (girl)

She has snow-white fur, navy blue fur also and ruby red eyes.

can she have two? if so here. Or more PM me

Luxio or Spark: Thunder, Spark, Crunch, Double Team

He has a light blue body with a black mane, and spots of black with bright yellow bands around his frount legs, and a yellow star on the end of its tail.

If Friendly,Rival,Or Team Omega Member: Friend

Characters Apearance: Long blood-red hair let loose down to her ribs.

If Friend or Rival are they Trainer,Coodinater,Gym Leader: Trainer and sometimes a Coodinater

If Omega Member what rank Grunt,Commander,or Boss: None

* * *

><p>Name: Tristan Fade<p>

Backstory: Tristan grew up to a family who trained Psycic pokemon. However Tristan liked Ghost pokemon and at the age of 13, he ran away with a yamask. A few weeks later, he was found and adopted by Agatha of the elite four(first pokemon game) and was trained how to successfully battle using ghost pokemon. Out of their 100 battles, he only won once. When he was 17 he was given an invitation to become the 8th gymleader. He accepted and bid his "nana" goodbye.

Pokemon team:

Confagrigus, his original pokemon who evolved, no nickname, mooves: Shadowball, confuse ray, spite, and hex. Normal color.

Gengar, given to him by agatha as a gift, nicknamed ghosty, moves: Shadowball, hex, curse, ominous wind, dark blue color.

Duskull, no nickname, moves: ominous wind, confuse ray, lick, screech. Normal color.

2 Haunters, no nickname, moves: tackle, spite, thunder, hex, normal colors.

If friend, rival, or omega member: Friend, Gym leader (8th)

Appearance: He is a tall 19 year old guy who is about 120 lbs. He has pale skin, dark blue eyes, and light blond hair that reaches his shoulders. He wears a dark blue zipup jacket with a white ghost insignia on the back, a white undershirt with the same insignia but black on the front of the shirt. He also wears navy pants, white tennis shoes, and glasses, and also wears his gym badge buttoned to his jacket.

Gym badge: nightmare badge, it looks like an eye that is dark blue in color, and has a ruby for a pupil.

Friendly

* * *

><p>Name: Drake Urha Takamori<p>

Back Story: A tough kid who grew up in Opelucid City. He was always surrounded by dragon type Pokemon, and he knew his destiny was to take them all. He frequently learned from Drayden of the Unova Region, happily catching his first Pokemon, Fang the Gible, at the age of 9. He is now 11, and is trying to be the best Dragon Tamer in the world.

Pokemon's Apearances,Nicknames,Moves: A dark purple Gabite names Fang. Moves include Dragon Claw, Sandstorm, Slash, and Protect.

He also weilds a Shelgon that has a black shell instead of white named Rex. Moves are DragonBreath, Take Down, Flamethrower, and Metal Claw.

If Friendly,Rival,Or Team Omega Member: Friend

Characters Apearance: Drake is tall and quite muscular for an 11 year old. Sports dark skin and long black dreadlocks. He wears a green muscle shirt with long baggy pants, and wears sandals. He has a headband with a dragon symbol on it. Has a scar running down his back from a training accident with Fang.

If Friend or Rival are they Trainer,Coodinater,Gym Leader: Trainer, currently trying to be a Dragon Tamer.


	5. Meet a Group of Peolpe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**I am now only taking Rival OC's**

* * *

><p>"Wow, it's beautiful" I said in wonder at the sun setting behind the lake. We sat down to talk to each other for awhile, then we fell asleep.<p>

The next morning, we decided to go to Slosh Town(Sandgem Town) to meet the professor that recently got back from a far away region. we made it to the long patch of tall grass, we could not do much because our pokemon were injured badly in a fight with some Staravia this morning. "Well, we'll just run really fast and no pokemon will jump at us." He explained like I was 2 or something. He got pretty far back and ran at the patch, but, just before he got into the grass a dark shadowy figure ran in front of him and knocked him down. "Hey don't you have pokemon?" The figure asked I looked at the man in front of Omega. He wore a dark blue zip up jacket with white ghosts on it, Navy blue pants, white tennis shoes, and glasses. He took his Glasses off to show that his dark blue eyes went perfectly with his light blonde hair. "I asked you a question." He said sternly. "Yes we have Pokemon, Sir." The Sir part just felt natural until his gaze softned then you melt into his eyes."Hi, I'm Tristan." He said with a smile.

All, of the sudden a girl that looked about my age jumped out of the thick trees around us and startled me so bad that I fell over. The girl was wear a yellow striped shirt, white skirt, two brown belts, black leather jacket, black boots, and a black backpack. "Yeah, don't you know that Pokemon will attack no matter what." Her long Blond hair jumped with every word she spoke. Omega blushed "Yeah, of course I do." He lied. "Then, why would you run into a patch of highly populated grass, Dummy." She spoke with such demeanor in her voice it was as if she was always right."I'm Alicia."

Then, out of the patch of grass came a woman with such beauty, the look of terror on her face made both the boy's mouth drop. "HELP ME!" She ran behind the older boy. Then, a bunch of Staraptor ran out of the opatch of grass. "STARAPTOR, STAR!" The biggest one cried and the all flew at us. "GABITE, USE PROTECT!" THe a Gabite came from behind us and enclosed us in a magical ball of energy that all of the staraptor bounched off of. When all the Staraptor fainted, we opened our eyes to see a boy a bit taller than me was petting the Gabite. "Good, Gabite return." in a flash of red the Gabite was in it's Pokeball.

After we found out that the boy's name was Drake and the womans name was Tyler, we had to decide on who the group leader was. "I'm 13." I said. "Me, too." Omega anounced. "I'm 13, also" Alicia stated. "I'm 18." Tyler said. "I'm 19" Said Tristan smugly. Drake was last. "I'm 11." We all looked surprised, He was almost as tall as Tristan.

"Well, first things first." Tristan said. "Ghosty, use Ominous Wind!" A Gengar popped out of his shadow and directed a lot of wind on the patch of grass. Whatever Pokemon were in there are out now. "Anybody coming?" Tristan asked as he marched across the long patch of grass. The rest of us followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you people for reading my story and I will be back with more soon.<strong>

** Pleez R&R**


	6. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Thanks for the reviews  
>this will be a more serious chapter.<br>I Also Need commander and Rival OC's**

* * *

><p>I awoke in the middle of the night. Earlier that evening we went to see the professor, he kept mumbling stuff about evolution and then hand me, Omega, and Alicia a Thing called a PokeDex, We were Supposed to record data on Pokemon we meet. I could not so I got up and put on a robe and walked outside. I walked down the road opposite of the Pokemon Center.<p>

I reached sand so I took off my slippers and let the sand run through my toes as I walked. I look up and saw a part of the ocean. I looked to my left and saw trees with delicous looking fruit on them. I walked toward the tree and plucked a fruit off. While listening to the sounds of the ocean I took a bite of the fruit, letting the sweet flavor of the fruit flood my mouth. Smelling the oceans breeze, I wandered toward the water, still eating the sweet fruit.

When I reached the shore there was a tall woman with jet black hair in a white dress walking around. I sat at the shore right so that when the tide would come in it would wash on my feet but not my bottom. The lady sat next to me. "Hello." I said politely, but knda of scared of the strange lady beside my. "Hello, little miss." She said as if she's known me all her life. The tone of her voice calmed my nerves a little bit. "My Name is Electra Blue." She said with a smile. "My name is Alpha." I responded to her soft tone, watching the Finneon jumping out of the water. "What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked genuinely. " I could not sleep." Her presence is startind to affect my speech , she was just so comforting it was like she was my Mother. "Well, don't you know it's not safe to be out at night alone?" She sounded dissapointed. I started feeling angry at myself for making her dissapointed.

"I,I-" I stammered not finding the right words to make her pleased. I knew I had to get out of here before her spell takes me over completely. She beat me to it "I must be going now, promise me you won't be out here much longer, you'll most certainly catch a cold." I had to promise her this "I promise." I said not able to control my body any more. She stood up and handed me a card. "Call me if you ever need to talk." The card said '_Team Omega Headquarters' _It also has a phone numbr and adress. She turned and walked off, I saw the highlights and immediatly recognized that she was the woman from the lake.

But how did the stern talking, flower picking woman turn in to a sincere motherly figure? I wondered if maybe she saw us hiding in the bushes when she ripped the flower out of my hair. She must not have seeing as how caring and friendly she was. I was going to take up the professors offer to switch pokemon in my group for starter Pokemon, but since the enchanting lady gave my this card how could I resist calling her? I could not ignore her wishes as I stood up and started heading back for the Pokemon Center. I looking at the card when I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, taped to the back of the card was the Gracedia she took from my hair.

* * *

><p><strong> I took advice from my reviews and the emotion poured right into the story. It didn't even take that longh to write, I think it's my best chapter yet.<strong>

** Tell me what you think and R&R**


	7. Inside the Minds of Men

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Thanks for the reviews  
>this will be a more funny chapter for the guys.<br>I Also Need commander and Rival OC's**

* * *

><p><span>Omega's POV<span>

I woke up the next morning and Alpha was gone. Well, all the girls were gone but I only noticed that Alpha was gone, I really like her. Anyway, I woke up and the Girls were gone so I woke the other guys up by throwing pillows at them. Let me tell you, the guys did not hit it off as well as the girls. I don't really like Tristan especaily because he's all 'Mr. Coolio' and stuff and attracting all the girls' attention and not saving any action for me or Drake. Well, Drake's got the 'Cute Lil' Bother' thing going on for him even though he's taller than any of the girls, so I'm forced to be the 'Mysterious Guy' even though I'm not and I poured my heart out to Alpha the first day I met her. I don't think she got the hint that I like her alot.

Tristan's POV

Figgin Omega figgin woke me up early this morning because "The Girls" were gone even though he mean Alpha. He better hurry to ask her out before she falls for Drake or someone else. He's really obvious about it, but she's just oblivious to almost everything. I got my Eye set on a Hot, Tan piece called Tyler, She is so Sexy. Just last night in my dreams was sooo...

Drake's POV

I'm tired as a -Beep- !


	8. Goodbye Pokemon, Hello  Pichu?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Thanks for the reviews  
>I Also Need commander and Rival OC's<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Alpha's POV<span>

Well, I woke up the morning after we hid from the boys, it was so funny! After a while we came back and found Tristan and Omega knocked unconcous by a sleeping Drake. That and the pillows were all torn in half. They must not like each other very much. Oh,well.

We have to go to the professors today to get starters and Eggs. The boys chose to get the Starters so the girls are stuck with the eggs. I much perfer to get a starter but we get Eggs so we get pokemon also. So, the boys have to fight our battles for, losers.

Okay, we went downstairs after we got our stuff ready and packed. After the boys paid for the pillows they destroyed, we said goodbye to our pokemon and put them in PC boxes. We gathered our stuff and made the 5 step journey next door to Lab. I am really going to miss my Pokemon until we can get them back.

We walked into the lab and were immediatly greeted by the professors creepy assistant. "OH, HIIIII, I thought you guys were never coming back!" he screamed into our ears. "Oh, hello children. How are you this fine day?" The professor greeted us. "Fine, Professor!" We all told him. "Boys I need you over here, please." He said. so all the boys went over to him. The assistant creeped up behind us. SNIFF we turned around to see him holding up a lock of Tyler's hair and a pair of Scizor brand scissors.

Alicia hid behind me. "I'm scared." She told me while shivering. "I am too." I said quivering behind Tyler. we backed up till we were against he wall. "Girls please step over here." The Professor said. We were more than happy to get away from this freakazoid. We got over there and he handed each one of us Eggs. Mine was pure white, but had blue and red triangles around it. Alicia's was kinda Pinkish with a white bump in the center, it also had a pink stem like thing at the top. Tyler's was yellow and had pink circles on either side.

Tyler's POV

It's so beautiful, I haven't seen one since Grandma passed away.

_ -Flasback-_

_ An eight year old Tyler was sitting on the porch of her Grandmothers house. He grandmea called her in, she raced inside to find her Grandma holding something pink with ear like things sticking out of either side. she asked "Gwamma, wath that?" Her grandmother resonded by putting the thing in her arms and saying "It's a Pokemon Egg darling, if you give it love and commpassion then it will hatch into a Pokmon. This one will be a Cleffa. And it's all your's." Tyler's eyes lit up like flourecent light. "Weawwy. Oh, fank you Gwamma." She hugged the small orb tight to her body._

_ -Flashback End-_

As Tyler was hugging the Egg close to her body, a single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the Egg. All of the sudden, the Egg started to glow.

Then in her arms a tiny Pichu opened it's eyes.

"Pichu?"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww wasn't that beautiful?<strong>

**Pleez R&R**


	9. New Bios

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Thanks for the reviews  
>Thanks to MewTwoMaster58 and tac126 for the awesome OC's<strong>

* * *

><p>Name: Hao Mohammad<p>

Age: 14

Backstory: Abused by dad, ran away from home. Harsh outward appearance, but is inwardly kind to his poke on only. Bit of a bully but is actually very lonely.

Pokemon: Empoleon: normal: BubbleBeam, Metal Claw, Drill Peck, Mist, Aqua Jet and Hydro Pump.

Umbreon: Shiny: Dark Pulse, Crunch, Shadow Ball, Flash, Night Slash and Mean Look.

Staraptor: Normal: Wing attack, Brave Bird, Aerial Ace, Fly, Quick Attack and Defog.

Luxio: Normal: Spark, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Discharge and Crunch.

Rival

Appearance: Blue polo, white cap, black and red rimmed glasses, black jeans, biker gloves and white sneakers.

Trainer.

Hope you like, I tried my best.

Ill make another OC for you.

Name: Brian Hale

Back Story: He was once a trainer in the Kanto region and defeated 5 of the gymleaders, he was hired to Team Omega after they learned about his skills, and he also needed money.

Pokemon team

Magniton, normal appearance, no nickname, knows thunder, thunder wave, tackle, and swift.

Pidgeyoto: normal appearance, no nickname, knows fly, gust, wing attack, and swift.

Tenticool: Normal appearance, no nickname, knows: surf, water gun, and smokescreen.

If friendly, rival, or Team Omega Member: Team Omega Member

Appearance: Has slicked back black hair, tan skin, black eyes, and a scar across the bridge of his nose. Wears the normal Team Omega outfit.

If Omega Member, what rank: Commander


	10. A Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Thanks for the reviews  
>Thanks to MewTwoMaster58 and tac1020 for the awesome OC's<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Drake's POV<span>

I, Drake, will go to catch a pokemon with the starter I got. It's a Piplup, but I named him Torrent, after his ability. We as a group, got to HappySoul City(Jubilife) in one day, the other guys already caught pokemon. Tristan Got a Bidoof and Omega got a Shinx. I want to get my own Pokemon that I catch and raise to lv. 100 to destroy the Pokemon League. I will become number 1!

Sorry about that I got a little carried away. I have dreams of Beating the Pokemon League and become Champion of Alpha! That's why I need to get an awesome pokemon to raise. So I can win. Well, a little after we got settled for the night at the Pokemon Center in HappySoul, I snuck out without the girls knowing. They'd freak to see me out this late, especaily Tyler. She's very motherly since her Pichu hatched.

I got to the staircase south of the city. I wonder why the put a staircase there, it was really weird. any way I kept on walking until I got to the first patch of grass.I ran halfway into it. I heard a shrill shreik from behind me and saw a small greyish bird. I walked closer to it and brought out my PokeBall. I threw the PokeBall About two feet in front of the Starly. "Torrent, use Pound." Torrent did as it was told, and as the Starly was recovering, I took out one of the empty PokeBalls the Professor gave to me. I threw the ball with all my might in hit the Starly square in the face. The Starly was sucked into the PokeBall in a flash of red. The ball started to wobble,1...2...3...

YES! I caught a Starly! I released my new friend to give it a nick name. I looked at the Starly for a long time, but nothing came to mind. I put the Starly back in it's PokeBall. I'll give it a nick name Tommorow. I was about to turn around and sneak back to the Pokemon Center when I heard the shrill cry of another Pokemon but, much farther away. Against my better judgement I went toward the cry. Every few minutes the Pokemon would cry again, sounding much closer than before and making it easier to follow. Realizing that if it was a strong Pokemon then Torrent would stand no chance so I put him back into his PokeBall incase I had to make a fast getaway.

Coming closer to the sound I found a clearing, and the source of the cries, an Empoleon trying to wake a boy up. the boy was unconcious and looked really beat up, he wore a blue polo, biker gloves, black jeans, and white sneakers. Next to the boy lay a white hat and red and black rimmed glasses. I softly aproached the Empoleon without making it angry. It was not noticing so I crept up closer, the Empoleon shot up as I snapped a twig under my foot. "Whoa, it's okay. I want to help." trying to sound as soothing as possible. "Empo" It growled as I took a step closer.

* * *

><p><strong> Wlell thats all folks i'll be back tommorwo to up date<strong>

** Pleez R&R**


	11. The Empoleon Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Thanks for the reviews  
>Thanks to MewTwoMaster58 and tac1020 for the awesome OC's<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Drake's POV<span>

I have to do something. The boy might die but the Empoleon won't let me get any closer to see if he's alright. I had an idea, I took a berry I got from Alicia out of my pocket and held it out. The Empoleon hesitated at first but then looked at my hand. I came a bit closer, about arm's length away, it sniffed what was in my hand. It took one bite out of the berry and looked better instantly, I stroked it's head and it sat down to watch intetly at what I was doing. First I looked to see if he was breathing, he was. Then, I checked for a heart beat, it was there. I shook the boy to see if he would awaken, he didn't. I looked in his pockets and found his Trainer ID. His name was Hao, he started his journey way before us. So, why was he here. Was it possible that he has been out for a whole month. Wait, could this be the Empoleon I saw at the beginning of my Journey?

-_Flashback-_

_ I was walking through the deep forest. I was just starting. My Father had given me my first Pokemon, a Gible and Bagon. My Father was a Dragon Tamer, that's why I had started this Journey, to best my Dad at what he taught me. World Famous Dragon Taming. I was walking around basically lost, the sunlight barely reached the leaf covered earth. I found a clearing, it was filled with leaves, it had piles of leaves here and there, but one pile was much longer than the rest._

_ I decided to go straight through the clearing, to get make the journey through this horrible forest. I've always did enjoy nature, but not this much. I'm not sure that Grass-Type Pokemon will be my second favorite kind of Pokemon after this. I kept walking but tripped and fell on my face, I looked back to what I stumbled on, I cleared away some leaves and found a sleeping Prinplup holding a Rare Candy. It had a pretty deep scratch in it's side, so I brought out some potion and sprayed it on the Prinplup._

_ Ever since then I've wanted this Pokemon, but my PokeBalls would'nt catch him. I gave up shortly after I realized I couldn't carry him, I covered him up and went to get help, but when we got to the exact spot the pokemon was, it was gone. The Pokemon Rangers explained to me that, since I sprayed the potion on it and since it was a wild Pokemon, it probably just woke up and ran away._

_ I forgot to tell them that my PokeBalls wouldn't work._

_ -End Flashback-_

I stepped closer to the Empoleon and held up it's wing, there was a scar.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun,Dun,DUUUUUUN!<strong>

**Well, there's a new chapter. I was going to make it longer but that was such a good place to end it.**

**I need two more rival OC's, one with an Infernape and one with a Torterra. and Two more Commander OC's whose name starts with an A and one that starts with C**


	12. A Commander?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Thanks for the reviews  
>Thanks to MewTwoMaster58 and tac1020 for the awesome OC's<strong>

Drake's POV

"Are you that Prinplup?" The Empoleon just looked down and nodded. "Hey, you don't need to feel bad because you ran away. You just trusted your insticts. Wait, have you been here all this time?" The Empoleon nodded. "Okay, we really need to get him to the Pokemon Center to get help." Me and the Empoleon started to lift up the boy, he wasn't that heavy , but it was so late at night. I was tired, hungry and, weak. The Empoleon carried most the weight. "Hey you leave that boy right there so we can recruit him to Team Omega."

I turned around and there was a man. He wore a funny looking outfit, It was a black shirt, with an O that was on fire, he had on black straight pants that had red stipes going down the sides. He had on a large cape with the same emblem on his chest. "What are you looking at?" He asked. I smirked "The fiery donut on your shirt." He went red in the face "It's an O! Not a donut! I hate it when people make fun of my outfit! I shall now kill you and take your Pokemon." He came toward me and took out a PokeBall. I tried to reach for my Pokemon, but I couldn't make it, I finally passed out. When I came to Alicia was standing over me. "HHHHIIIII!" "AAAAAHHHHH!" That was not what I expected. "Hey, there's no need to yell." I looked over and the boy was looking at me. His Empoleon was shooting Hydro Pumps at a Magnezone. Empoleon looked really hurt and his other Pokemon were laying behind him, KO'd. Alicia finally said "Time to finish this! Happiny!" Since when did she have a Happiny? "Cool, huh? My Egg hatched." Alicia called out "Happiny! Egg Bomb!" The small Happiny took the small thing out of her pouch. It landed in front of the Magnezone. "HAHAHAHA, what was that supposed to do!" While that odd man was laughing, Happiny started dancing, and the stone started glowing. When Happiny stopped the stone blew up, when the dust cleared, the Magnezone was KO'd. The man looked at the Magnezone. "Return." He looked sullen. He turned to us. "Commander Brian Hale shall have his revenge; just you wait." He then backed into the shadows and dissapeared.

After that we walked back to the city, when we got halfway to the pokemon Center I decided to lean more about the boy. "So, where are you from, Do you have a Mom or Dad?" He looked away. " I don't talk about that stuff." "Why not?" I asked. " Ijust said I don't talk about that kind of stuff.

Then, Hao Mohammad ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>I need two more rival OC's, one with an Infernape and one with a Torterra. and Two more Commander OC's whose name starts with an A and one that starts with C<strong>


	13. Hello, Bumps!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**OMG! Im soooooooo soorrrry for not updating for like, 4 weeks!  
>I don't deserve your patience*Goes and cries in the corner*<strong>

**Some time later**

**Anyway this is the chapter hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>Alpha's POV<span>

So, after Drake's super night out last night he overslept. Well it doesn't matter anyway because both of the paths to other cities are blocked. Tyler's like really mad and she like totally went overboard and punished us all along with Drake. She sending us to Trainer's School. Starting tommorow me,Omega,Alicia,and Drake-who is grounded- are going to attend HappySoul Trainers' School.

Well, at least we will finally get to see Tristan in action. He called the Champion, who he wouldn't tell the name of, and asked if he could move his challenges here. So, this is HappySoul City temporary home of Tristan, the Eighth Gym Leader. That battle is one I'm not looking foward to. Anyway all Gym challenges will be held in front of the HappySoul broadcasting building.

Ok, well I'm tired so I'm going bed now.

The Next Day

Omega's POV

Ok. I don't know what to say except I DONT WANNA GO TO SCHOOL I DONT WANNA I DONT WANNA! Well, now that that's out of my system, I have to go get ready to go.

Alicia's POV

Ok, well I know most of you know me by Alicia but I will tell you that I perfer Fate soooooo...

Fate's POV

Well, ok now. We have to go to School now byyyyyeeeeeesss!

Normal POV

The gang set off down the street towards the School. They honestly did not want to go to school but they did not think to skip.

Omega's POV

Well, the school is definately impressive. it was nice and had a nice feel to it. When we got inside the Teacher told us to go up and study the board. I turned to my right and saw a yellow pole the pole had two odd bumps. It then started talking. "What about my chest is so fascinating?" I looked up and saw a girl that was really tall. She was wearing a Navy Blue shirt, even though I swore it was yellow a second ago. She had on matching White shorts. She had her very pale orange hair that was tied with a ribbon into low pigtails. "Hellooo? Ugh, nevermind." She walked away. I went to study the board. When I was done, I saw that girl at a table talking to Alpha. "Haha, that's so funny, Ruka!" Alpha was giggling. "Well, it was just a coincidence." Ruka started giggling too. I looked for Drake but he was at the board getting help from Fate/Alicia. So I sat at a table by myself. "Omega, Come sit over herrreee." I looked over and saw Alpha patting the seat next to her. I was in disbelief, so I just looked at her. She started whining. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." So I got up and slowly walked over there. When I sat down, the girl stuck her hand in front of me. "Hi, I'm Ruka Chance" She stated clearly like she didn't remember how ticked off she was.

She's going to be awkward to be around.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, this chapter turned out better then plannes.<strong>

**Thanks to Kurayami Angel fo the OC, Ruka.**

**Anybody that thinks this is a good story Pleez R&R!**


	14. Girl Talk and Eggs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Well, heres another chapter. hopes you likiiieee!**

* * *

><p><span>Alpha's POV<span>

Well, Omega seems on-edge. I wonder if he likes this girl. Thinking that makes me mad, I don't know why it just does. "I have to go." I said and walked off out the door. I heard foot steps behind me. "Go away Omega." I said not wanting to deal with him. "Omega?" A feminine voice asked. I turned around and saw Fate. 'Oh, sorry i just don't want to be by Omega right now." I said. "Why?" She asked. "I don't know I just don't want to be around him." We found a bench and sat on it. She spoke. "I really like Drake." I looked at her shocked. "Reaallllyyyy?" "Yea, he's just so sweet, what about you." I blushed, holding my egg tighter, I thought of Omega and felt really happy.

Then, my Egg started glowing. I held it away from my chest. Fate looked in amazement. It started crackling at the top. Out popped a head from the shell. And then some feet. Then tiny arms. The shell did not come off all the way, so it was still around the body. "Whoa." Fate said.

We dicided to tell the professor, we went to the nearest Pokemon Center and got on the PC. "Good for you Alpha, what a cute little Togepi." The professor said. "Well, I have business to take care of so farewell."He said "Bye Professor." We said.

"Ok, so how are you" I said to the Togepi.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but i need Idea so R&amp;R with some Pleeeezz!<strong>


	15. Authors Question

**WHEW! I FINNALLY got all my Rival Ocs Thank you PokeFan 102!**

**Well, I still need single use OCs so if you want your Ocs to be in a Chapter then send them in Quick!**

**I also need commander OCs two one that starts with A and one that starts with C**

**About that rival thing I need one more with an Infernape!**

**And if you have Ideas send them in with your OCs**

**Thanks!**


	16. GYM BATTLE!

**Um I don't own Pokemon even Though i can Dream!**

* * *

><p><span>Alpha's POV<span>

Um, This City is awesome! It's like so cool! We got to Psycy City(Orebugh City) yesterday. Omega,me,Fate,and Drake are going to challenge the Gym Leader, Mathew. Isn't that the most ordinary name ever. He's considered the most extraordinary Gym Leader. He's Psychic. He's gone to far away lands. He's even got a Pokemon that's not from here! He's supposed to be the best. Well' now I have to go to sleep if I want to beat that Gym Leader.

The Next Day

We got up this morning complete exhausted because last night after Tristan and Tyler went to sleep we stayed up until 2 in the morning playing Truth-or-Dare. It was...Interesting. I don't want to talk about it really. We all kind of made a promise not to talk about it. At least now we know not to give Fate Root Beer. We now have to pay for half of the wallpaper. Anyway we had to get up at 9'o clock in the morning to get ready. after we ate breakfast which made me homesick because they were Chocolate chip Pancakes. When we walked out of the Pokemon Center and down the road to the Gym. We walked in, well levitated in because the place was packed with so much Psychic Energy. After we got the hang of walking in air we made our way to the Challenge Center. RUKA. "RUKA" I yelled. She turned around "Alpha!" She screamed back. I ran towards her and hugged her. "Oh my Arceus, I didn't know you were a Trainer" I said. "Well, I'm also a Coordinator" she explained. Fate ran up. "I'm a Coordinator" I turned around "I thought you were a Trainer." I said. "No, I'm a Coordinator." She said. I said "Oh, cool." "You should join the next contest." She said. "Maybe" I considered.

After the boy was defeated it was Drake's turn. He walked up to the Arena. The Leader sent his Pokemon out first "Go, Metang!" A bluish thing with 4 legs came out. It looked like a spider. It freaked me out. I was glad I wasn't up against that. "Piplup, GO!" He yelled. The cutie-pie Penguin came out. "PIP" It screeched.

"Metang, use Psyshock."

* * *

><p><strong>If any body has any Commanders R&amp;R Pleez!<strong>


	17. To win or not win!

**Um I don't own Pokemon even Though**

** I Relized that I goofed and got Metang and Metagross wrong and am sorry for that!**

* * *

><p><span>Omega's POV<span>

"Metang, use Psyshock!"

NO! Drake can't stand up to that move! Psyshock hit Piplup and sent him flying to the wall. "Flip" Drake yelled. Piplup flipped toward the wall so he landed on it the he pushed off of the wall. "Drill Peck!" Drake called. Piplup started spinning, his beak grew to a sharp point. "Metang-" Piplup hit Metang with a super-charged Drill peck Metang jerked back. Drake found the perfect oppertunity while Piplup was in the air "Piplup, BubbleBeam!" Piplup shot a series of multi-colored bubbles at the recovering Metang. The bubbles hit the Pokemon one after the other. The Metang fell.

"Metang is unable to battle, Piplup wins!" The Ref announced. "Piplup, return!." Drake called as Piplup jumped to his side. "Go, Starly!" Drake sent out the bird. "Go, Slowpoke." The sloth shaped thing came out. Ok, you go first this time." The Gym Leader said. "Starly, Quick Attack!" The bird dove for the sloth. "IceBeam!" The Slowpoke shot frost from his mouth. The frost hit Starly's wings. Starly went down, hit the ground hard, and luckily landed on the ice and broke it, then flew towards the bird and got a nice shot in. The Slowpoke fell to the ground.

"Slowpoke is-" The Slowpoke rose to it's feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short but I had limited time!<strong>

**If any body has any Commanders R&R Pleez!**


	18. GO! DRAKE! GO!

**Um I don't own Pokemon even Though**

** I Relized that I goofed and got Metang and Metagross wrong and am sorry for that!**

* * *

><p><span>Alpha's POV<span>

OMG! GO Drake! Keep on hitting him hard.

I Yelled. "GO, Drake!"

"Okay, Starly Fly!" Drake responded. The Bird flew up.

"Slowpoke, use Psyshock!." The Slowpoke responded.

"Starly, dodge!" Drake yelled. The Starly Dogded just in time.

Then the bird dived to the sloth, Hit an unusually ungaurded spot on Slowpoke's ribcage, and sent him toppling.

The Gym Leader's eyes widened"Slowpoke,NO!"

"Slowpoke is unable to battle. Drake wins!" The Ref announced.

Our group cheered. We ran up to Drake.

"Good Job!" Fate cheered.

Yay!" I yelled.

"Wow!" Omega said.

.Clap. The Gym Leader came up to us.

"Good Job, not every one can beat the first Gym Leader on the first try." Mathew said.

The Gym Leader was unusually... Hot.

He had chocolate brown hair that flared out at the end and was holding a hair tie on his wrist. He had on a long sleeve purple turtle neck shirt and a black vest on over. He had Long Khaki shorts on. And white running shoes. He also had some kind of red belt and twisted spoon bracelet on.

"Here, for your battle and efforts to beat me, please accept the Seeing Eye Badge." Mathew said holding out the pillow Drake grabbed the Badge.

He held it up "YES, I GOT THE SEEING EYE BADGE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well the new format was difficult to work with.<strong>

**If anybody has a commander OC PLEEEEZ send it in!(pleez)**


	19. Extra OC Format

**I Don't like the format I used last time so I'm using a Different one.**

**Anyway Thank You Luneon the Eclipse Pokemon for sending in the last regular OC!**

**I will still take OC's but they will only be in one Chapter each!**

**Here's the new Format**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**What they teach the Characters:**

**If they give the Characters something to remember them by, What:**

**and Who do they give it to:**

**Thank YOU!**


	20. And the Winner is

**I Don't like the format I used last time so I'm using a Different one.**

**Anyway Thank You Luneon the Eclipse Pokemon for sending in the last regular OC!**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

><p><span>Alpha's POV<span>

After yesterday we all have a new found respect for Drake. He worked so hard to win, and it all paid off in the end. Now, it's my turn.

I stepped onto the flat, cold floor. The room was very odd, it had energy waves flowing through it.

"Release your Pokemon" Mathew said.

"Go, Togepi!" I threw the ball with all my might since it was a large battlefield. It floated over to Mathew on the energy waves.

That's what was different! There was less Gravity!

Mathew tossed it back. "Wow, I thought you would realize that the Psychic Energy flowing through this place was coming from this very spot where I'm standing because this is where I have all my Psychic Pokemon. I sense that that one Pokemon is all you have so, it will be a one-on-one Battle! Go, SWOOBAT!"

He threw the pokeball and mid-air it opened. A light Blueish Ball of fuzz with black wings came out.

"What is that!" I yelled!

Mathew smiled that smug smile of his he used throughout Drake's match. "It's a Swoobat. It comes from the far away region of Unova."

I tossed my Pokeball lightly this time and it hit the ground. My cute spiked ball Pokemon came out. "TRRRRRR!" it trilled.

"Swoobat. air cutter" Mathew called.

"Togepi, Cute Charm!" Togepi started dancing around.

The Air Cutter sliced right through the Hearts Togepi sent to Swoobat.

Togepi rolled around on the floor trying to get back up.

When he finally did I yelled. "Metronome!"

Togepi started swinging his arms around. He unleashed some black Triangles from his mouth.

"Yes, dark pulse! just what we need!" I applauded.

Swoobat Flew back up. "Psyshock." The Swoobat responded

"Metronome!" Togepi Sung his arms.

The attack bounced back. Reflect!

Swoobat hit the ground. Swoobat was struggling to get up.

"Togepi, Metronome!" Togepi started to swing his arms.

A dark wind started to blast from behind me.

This was Ominous Wind!

"YES!" I yelled.

"MORE POWER!"

After the wind stopped, Swoobat was lying on the ground.

"Swoobat, return." Swoobat was swept up into the PokeBall.

I ran towards my group. I ran up the Omega and hugged him.

I blushed and let go quickly.

"Well, uh, good job." Omega stammered.

"Yay!" Fate yelled loudly right in my ear.

I looked around. I didn't see Ruka anywhere

I walked outside of the Gym.

The Leader walked up to me. He stuck the pillow in front of me.

"Here, for your Battle and Efforts to defeat me, Take this Badge."

I took the badge off the pillow.

I jumped into the air.

"YAY, I GOT THE SEEING EYE BADGE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was... well, um, I'm speechless. Well, I hope you all liked it!<strong>

**R&R Pleez!**


	21. Electra knows Best!

**Me: Disclaimer Pleez**

***Curtains Open***

**-On Text-  
>MeLuvsPokemon Does not own, Pokemon,Fate,Tyler,Tristan,Drake,Ruka,Electra Blue,or any other characters beside Alpha and Omega!<strong>

**Me: There you have it!**

* * *

><p><span>Electra's POV<span>

Well, then never get a Man to do a woman's job. Brian and Coal are Imbeciles! They can not do anything right. Ania is almost as bad herself, so, I guess all of my commanders are useless. I should have known not to make them commanders. They were only halfway hearted to do it. Why did I push them into this. They're just stupid children. All children are stupid, except my own, of course. Omega is my Pride and Joy. He is so smart. I hope he finds a girl like the little girl he was hanging with on the first day.

I know they split up after the little day at the lake. I followed the girl and found her at the Pokemon Center and gave her back the flower and one of my business cards. I don't expect her to call considering who her dad is. Oh, well. Worth a shot. Well, looks like my Commanders are at it again. They set the stove on fire... SET THE STOVE ON FIRE!

Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but as the great Electra Blue says. "Oh, Well." ;D<strong>


	22. Eavesdropping!

**Me: Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I last updated but it's only because I've been working on a new Story!**

**Me: I do not own the rights of any Pokemon merchandise. Games, Manga, Anime, Toys. All that.**

* * *

><p><span>Alpha's POV<span>

Well, I am now in a committed relationship with Drake. Make that EX. Apparently he was listening to me and Fate talk. Really rude first of all and now I am up in my room in the Pokemon Center laughing at it. He said he was sorry for trying to kiss me and.. well how about I tell you about it?

I was walking down the street to the Pokemon Center we had four rooms rented out. One for me and Fate, one for Omega and Drake, one for Mathew-who recently joined us after Omega beat him so bad he was astonished and begged to come with us-, and one for Tyler and Tristan-who recently broke out as a couple!-.

I want to go into the PokeMart to get Togepi and Buneary some food. Oh yeah, did I mention I caught a Buneary? I decided That I was going to become a Normal-Type Trainer. I am already on my way to it! I'm going to catch Baby Pokemon! Like IgglyBuff and Cleffa! I will also use my Two special Pokemon in the PC boxes. Kirlia and Riolu.

Well, I better get home. I opened the... well, the door slid open when I walked into the Pokemon Center. I took the elevator to the third floor. I opened the door to my room. Fate was sitting on the bed petting Omega's Shinx. Why it was in there, I do not know. "Hey" I said.

"What's up?" She asked. "I need a Boyfriend" I yelled. Drake could hear me. He ran over to our room knocked on the door and when I opened it he tried to kiss me!

I hit Drake in the face and now he has an Icepack. HAHA!

* * *

><p>That was a different kind of Chapter!<p> 


	23. My Name is Ashley

**Me: Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I last updated but it's only because I've been working on a new Story!**

**Me: I do not own the rights of any Pokemon merchandise. Games, Manga, Anime, Toys. All that.**

* * *

><p><span>Alpha's POV<span>

So, today's the day of the first contest I'm going to be in. I wonder what they're like. Fate has told me all about them. First, you get to dress up your Pokemon in little accessories. Then, you go and make them dance and use there moves to create beautiful illusions. Sometimes, the Judges say wonderful things! Finally, if you make it through the appeal round, you get to battle other coordinators! They have Tournaments! It's so cool! I have to get read now!

After I get ready, we walked to the stadium where the Contests are held. It wasn't that big, but of course it was bigger than the Gym. We walked in. It smelled like flowers and cookies. "Whoa." I said. "I know, right?" Fate said. Omega blurted "Big deal, a few girly decorations, so what?" "I want to compete and so does Fate and Everyone else who came here to compete." I yelled. Omega turned around and sat on a bench.

_All Coordinators to dressing room! _The loudspeaker came on. Me and Fate ran into the back while the others went to get seats in the stands. When we got into the dressing rooms, we started to get ready. Fate was done first. When I stepped out, I was shocked. Fate was dressed in a bright yellow dress that had sky blue trimming. I was dressed in a mid length white dress with a white veil on the shoulders. We walked on to the stage.

A lot of commotion erupted. I looked at the coordinators. Two caught my attention. One was a little girl a couple years younger than me. She had a pink dress and matching hair ribbon on. She had hair the same color as mine. The other looked to be the same age as the girl. I really couldn't see him any more because we had to go to the back while one of the Coordinators stayed.

I was sitting on a bench watching the girl with a Haunter. She was good, she used Ominous Wing to cut through a Shadow Ball and it was glittery and beautiful. A person sat next to me, I looked over. It was the girl, she was tying her shoe. She looked up and smiled. "Hi." She said. "Um, Hi" I replied. "Did you come to compete?" She asked, "Or just watching?" "I came to compete." I said. "My name is Ashley."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody hoped you enjoyed this and everybody who likes my story vote for Ashley on Pokefan102's profile!<strong>


	24. Ashley

**Hi Hi guys! How have you been? Haha, Well here's a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

><p><span>Ashley's POV<span>

Wow, this girl is off her meds, or something. She's like, so paranoid. Maybe, she's nervous, or something. Maybe her Boyfriend is watching! Is it that guy she was fighting with earlier? Oooh, I smell romance!

I go to get ready for my Appeal round with Togetic. I find her PokeBall in my bag beside my Badges. I go a walk out into the lights and cameras. My dad would be so proud. He's a very famous Coordinator. I have 3 Ribbons already. This is gonna be my fourth! Haha, I hope I win.

I send out Togetic. "Use, Attract!" I yelled. Togetic spun around in a tornado of Hearts. "Use, Metronome!" Togetic swung her hands around in the air. She started shooting leaves that were glowing purple from her wing, slicing the hearts and causing them to explode and rain a fine pink dust. I was relieved at our luck. I walked off stage when I was done. When everybody was done we waited out backstage, Then the pictures came up, Me, Calvin, That one Girl, four boys and another girl. We walked out on stage while the other twenty two went home or to the stands. This was an unusually small group, usually having 16 Coordinators, we have 8.

I wasn't the only one who noticed, the crowd was whispering in confusion and all the other Coordinators looked just as puzzled as me. We walked backstage once more. I look at the one girl while I walk to find Calvin, She's talking to the other girl. I run straight into Calvin, He grabs my shoulders.

I look at him. Into his Beautiful eyes, the ones that make me melt every time... I mean, Ugh. "What?" I ask. "You almost walked over me like you were using SteamRoller." He said. I giggle a little at his stupid joke. I can't help it. He's just so cute. I just wiggle my way out of his grip and walk past him. I walk into the cafeteria. I go up to one of the three food stall things. I ordered a Double cheeseburger.

Calvin tapped me on the shoulder. "What!" I yelled. It was Ashton, Not Calvin. "Oh, sorry I thought you were Calvin." I apologized. "This is how you greet your boyfriend?" He said mockingly. I shoved him. "He's not my boyfriend!" I glare at him. "Whatever, I know you like him" I looks at me. I snatch my food from the cashier and sit at a nearby table. He sits down. "I'm sorry your just so easy to make fun of." He apologizes. "It's okay, I guess."

I throw away my lunch when done. I walk back to the dressing room to get ready for the Pokemon battles. I have a lot to think about. Love, Relationships, and Life.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow it seems like the younger ones have more of a love life than the older ones.!<strong>

**R&R Pleez!**


	25. Tween Love

**Hi Hi guys! How have you been? Haha, Well here's a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

**P.S. I don't know what's wrong with the font.**

* * *

><p><span>Ashley's POV<span>

I walked to the Battle Area... My Opponent was someone named Greg. He was short but he was an adult. It was kinda funny. I sent out Lucario. He sent out a Frosslass. It was pretty.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere." I yelled. Lucario shot a large sphere at Froslass.

"Froslass, Dodge!" Greg yelled. Froslass quickly avoided the sphere.

"Use, ExtremeSpeed!" Lucario ran at Froslass and knocked it off-balance.

"Ah!" Greg yelled. "Aura Sphere!" I yelled.

Lucario shot the sphere, it exploded on Froslass' back as it turned around.

Froslass struggled to get up.

"Lucario, Force Palm!" I yelled.

"Froslass, Hail!" Greg yelled.

Froslass threw up her hands and it started to hail. She disappeared.

"Oh, No!" I said.

"Yes, see, Snow Cloak is an Ability that enables that Pokemon to-" Greg started.

"I know!" I yelled. So many people have told me about it I probably could master the Ability myself.

Lucario kept being hit with Wake-up Slap.

"Calm Mind!" I yelled.

Lucario sat down.

As Hail beat upon Lucario, he Concentrated as he was being hit.

"Track her movements, then Dodge!" I yelled.

Soon, his head kept moving to where her attacks were coming from.

"Now!" I yelled.

Froslass smashed into the ground as Lucario leaped away.

"Aura Sphere!" I yelled.

Lucario glowed blue, then all energy went to his hand as he let go of that rage.

It hit Froslass, when the dust cleared, Froslass had fainted.

"Froslass is unable to battle, which means Lucario is the Victor, making Ashley the winner!" the Ref announced.

"Oh, Yay!" I ran toward Lucario and hugged him.

"We won!" He smiled the most a Lucario could smile.

I called Lucario back his PokeBall. I walked offstage.

I saw Calvin as he was getting ready for his match.

"Calvin look, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I just..." I trailed off.

He grabbed my hand, I looked into his beautiful eyes.

He leaned in, I did the same.

Our lips met in harmony.

We separated, we looked at each other.

He looked shocked. "... Match between Calvin and Veronica!"

His name was called. He turned around and ran on stage.

I looked at the thing I felt in my hand, it was a locket.

I looked toward my long time crush and laughed.

He was so cute, it was funny.

I turned and walked away to find my Brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, so cute!<strong>

**R&R Pleez!  
><strong>


	26. Meet Another Group Of People

**Hi Hi guys! How have you been? Haha, Well here's a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

><p><span>Ashley's POV<span>

I was walking with my brother on the day of the final match.

"Hey, I heard what happened with you and Calvin." He said laughing.

I ran away down the corridor, I didn't want to hear about Calvin at all.

All of the sudden, The whole place was shaking.

I ran outside, a shadow came over the arena...then, a bright light.

I looked up... A Pokemon battle!

"Hey, You! Move!" I turned and saw a tall boy running at me, I stepped away and he ran in front of me.

"GO, PIPLUP!" He threw a PokeBall and a cute little blue penguin-like thing came out.

"Pip!" It said. I ran at it and picked it up.

"OOOOOHHH! You're sssoooo cute!" I said as I squeezed the little soft thing.

"PIIIIP!" I warbled. I dropped it. "Oops" I said.

I turned around face-to-face, er, more like face-to-chest with this boy.

He looked down at me.

He was cute, too bad he was like 15 or something.

"Hi" I said.

"Uhhhhhh" He mumbled.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I looked over and saw Ashton running over.

"Bye!" I said as I walked away.

"Who was that" Ashton panted as he came up to me.

"I don't know but I sure would like to" I looked back and saw some people walking toward him.

Hey it was that girl I tried to talk to.

I turned and walked back to them.

"Hey" I yelled.

Calvin and Ashton ran after me.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R or I kills yooouuu! press that pretty buttons riiiiiiggght there (down)<strong>


	27. SolarBeam Saves The Day!

**Hi Hi guys! How have you been? Haha, Well here's a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

><p><span>Alpha's POV<span>

I ran toward Drake with everyone else when we heard the rumbling. I felt someone grab my shoulder.

I turned around. It was that girl.

"Hey! You're that chick that was so mean to me!" She yelled.

"I'm ...sorry...I guess." I stammered.

"Well maybe you could hav-" She was cut short by laughing.

"Hahahaha!" We all looked toward the sounds.

There was a girl in a funny looking dress standing on top of the Arena, smiling.

"What's up" Another voice said.

"Hey! It's that fool that attacked us!" Drake yelled.

"RRRRRR! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FOOL!" The man yelled back.

"Whatever..." another voice said.

It was another man.

He had black hair pulled into a ponytail.

He kind of looked like a girl but you could definitely tell he was a man because well, his pants were tight and certain places gave away his gender.

He was really pale. He also had beautiful gray eyes.

Ania jumped from the roof as the two men walked to each other.

" Heehee. I'm Ania, that's Brian, and the sourpuss is Coal and We...are team Omega!" She said.

Everyone looked at Omega.

He shrugged.

"Haha, Your suit looks funny!" Ashley yelled.

"GRRRR." One man yelled.

He grabbed one of the girl's PokeBalls.

"Carnivine, grab her!" He yelled.

Vines grabbed Ashley and lifted her up in the air.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!" a voice called.

Leafs hit the vines and forced them to pull back, they dropped Ashley but another set caught her.

Ruka's Torterra jumped and landed in front of us.

"Ruka!" I ran to hug my Rival/Friend.

"Umbreon, blast burn." an Umbreon with the same shaped rings that were on all there shirts charged up.

Then a blast of water hit the Umbreon before it could unleash the power.

A boy rode in on a water current.

"Hao!" Drake shouted. "I thought you hated me!"

"I couldn't let these fools beat my Rival." Hao half-smiled.

Drake laughed.

"Go Prinplup!" Drake said.

"Chansey!" Fate called.

"Lopunny!" I said.

"Luxio!" Omega said.

"Gengar!" Tristan yelled.

"Cleffa!" Tyler said.

We Pointed towards the enemy.

All attacks missed.

Ania was standing over to the right with a Green stone.

"Haha, I got the Mystical Stone, which makes any move with under 20 pp miss! Very Valuable, really rare!"

Then she took out a Red Stone. "And this, is a Fate Stone. If used right it could make any Pokemon Faint!"

She held it up closer and all of our Pokemon looked hurt, she crept closer. Whenever a Pokemon tried to attack it looked more hurt.

We all grew our pokemon back into their Balls.

Then when she was about ten feet in front of us, a set of vine tore the stones out of her hands.

We looked at Ruka, but her Torterra was gone.

"Buttercup, use SolarBeam!" a large beam of light hit Ania.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! haha i like this chappie!<strong>


End file.
